A suspension of an automobile that connects a car body with a wheel is broadly classified into a front wheel side suspension and a rear wheel side suspension. As the rear wheel side suspension, for example, a torsion beam type suspension is used, and as the front wheel side suspension, a suspension formed, by pressing, into a shape of an alphabet I in a plan view is used (see Patent Literature 1).